<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his last letter by eliwritestuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838303">his last letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwritestuff/pseuds/eliwritestuff'>eliwritestuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gay, Letters, M/M, Romance, Shorts, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwritestuff/pseuds/eliwritestuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"im scared"</p><p>"im scared of losing you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW - intrusive thoughts, harmful thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the tip of the pen danced gracefully along the off white paper, pale boy leaning over his desk, back hunched and aching. he had been sitting there for hours, hours of thinking, writing, tears dropping onto his hard work.</p>
<p>the ink was settled in a a jar behind him, the glass stained from the amount of times hes left it open and  just sitting there, nearly drying out the expensive liquid. the tip of his pen dipped into it before he began to write once again.</p>
<p>drip.</p>
<p>a frustrated groan escaped the mans lips, looking down at how now ruined paper in anger. he set his pen aside before his hands flew to his hair to give a sharp tug.</p>
<p>he winced, eyes squeezing shut as he sat frustratedly at his wooden desk. a shallow breath escaped his dry lips before he began to cry. his shoulders shook with sobs, body trembling and stomach aching with each rough cry that escaped his throat. one hand flew to the desk, a sharp thud filling the room as he banged his fist on it. </p>
<p>the room silenced, the cold winter air blowing in from his opened window. his eyes fluttered open and he stood, making his way over. the cold air nipped his skin as he leaned out the window, looking at the snowy ground below him. </p>
<p>he could jump. end his pain and make it all go away.</p>
<p>the man shook his head at such awful thoughts and ducked back into the chilly room. he slid his window down and curled his fingers around the lock. he hesitated, as if questioning whether or not to listen to what his fucked up brains idea. </p>
<p>he pulled the lock, hearing a small click as the window was secured shut. he pulled his hand away and shut his red curtains, taking a shaky breath. </p>
<p>his boots thudded against the wooden floor as he made his way across the room towards his fire place. he picked up a piece of wood, tossing it into the coals and ashes. he reached into his pocket, grabbing a pack of matches between his point and middle fingers, he stared at the matches.</p>
<p>you could burn yourself. make yourself feel something again.</p>
<p>he shook his head once more, opening the red and black package. he grabbed a large match and quickly dragged it across the tip of the box. he tossed the match into the wood with the paper he had ruined, watching closely as the wood began to burn. </p>
<p>he made his way across the room again, sitting back down in his chair. he hunched over as he began to write again.</p>
<p>"do you remember the first time we met?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw - small amount of cursing :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>large fingers curled around a coffee cup, thanking the waitress as she left the table. the sickly sweet smell of cream filled his nose as he lifted the paper cup. he took a small sip, the warm liquid burning his throat as he swallowed it down. </p><p>"is this seat taken?" </p><p>green eyes flickered up to the sound of a soft british voice. he sipped his coffee again, slowly, as he shook his head. "no, go ahead. sit."</p><p>the man smiled gratefully, sitting down across from the other man. "thank you." he said quietly and sipped from the straw in his coffee. the ice rattled a bit.</p><p>"im dream." the first man said after a moment, a small smile coming to his pale lips. he settled for making small talk.</p><p>the other man looked up at him, doe eyes flickering to green ones shyly. "george." he said quietly. </p><p>dream hummed simply in response. the two fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their coffees and scrolling through their phones.</p><p>drip.</p><p>dream awoke with a small groan, head pounding from a hangover. his eyes fluttered open, squinting as the bright light of the sun beaming into his eyes. "fuck." he groaned.</p><p>he sat up, messy dirty blonde hair pulling back into a pony tail. he heard the sound again, turning his head to see water leaking from his ceiling. "jesus christ." he whispered, voice breaking slightly.</p><p>he searched around and put a pot under the leak, he'd fix it later. thats what he always told himself. </p><p>"i'll fix it later, promise."</p><p>george let out a faint giggle, plopping back against the couch. "you always say that, dream." he smiled at the taller.</p><p>he was so beautiful, in his soft blue sweater and tight jeans, high top vans to finish off the look. his cheeks bright pink from the warmth of the room and lips parted slightly as he smiled.</p><p>that fucking beautiful smile. </p><p>dream sat by him, gently taking the elders hand in his. "if i pinky promise will you beileve me?" he smiled, holding out his pinky with his other hand.</p><p>george giggled, nodding his head. he reached up, hooking their pinkies together carefully. "if you dont, i get to break your pinky." he laughed, leaning over to kiss his lips.</p><p>dream smiled, pressing himself closer. "deal."</p><p>"you always made me feel so special, with your compliments. ive never loved someone more than i loved you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rain patted softly against the window of his office, it never rained where he lived, it felt so weird but oddly calming.</p><p>his throat burned as he swallowed down the last bit of his drink, green eyes fluttering shut. he inhaled, the soft scent of rose and peach filling his sense. </p><p>"dream?"</p><p>his eyes flickered open, body turning in his chair. "hey." he said quietly, seeing the younger man he called his best friend standing in the door way.</p><p>sapnap leaned against the door way, messing with the ring on his fingers. "its late man, you sure you arent gonna head home soon?" he asked curiously. "i can give you a ride, or call a taxi."</p><p>dream turned away, looking down at the papers on his desk. "im perfectly capable of calling my own taxi, sapnap." he said quietly, adjusting his sweater a bit. </p><p>sapnap looked down at his hands, sighing heavily. "i know." he said quietly. he pushed himself off the doorway, walking over. he gave his shoulder a careful squeeze. "im letting you know, dream. that im here for you. and ill be here for you on sunday too." </p><p>dream was silent, still as a mouse. he picked up his pen and began writing. "tell karl and quackity i said hi." he whispered, his eyes stinging awfully.</p><p>sapnap was silent, giving dreams shoulder another light squeeze before leaving the room, the door gently clicking shut behind him.</p><p>dream was silent for awhile, setting his pen down before his body began to rack with sobs. his fingers curled around the arms of his chair as he kicked his desk angrily, a weak whimper leaving his lips.</p><p>"dream! dream stop it!"</p><p>dream angrily shoved the door open, walking towards his and georges room. "so all that, it meant nothing to you? four fucking years and your just leaving?!" </p><p>george spun around, picking up his suitcase. "yes! because you know what you are dream? youre selfish!" he shouted, small hands shoving a broad chest. "you only care about yourself and work!" </p><p>dream grabbed georges jaw tight, making him freeze in place. the two fell silent, dreams fingers digging into the elders jaw line as they stared into each others eyes.</p><p>george finally leaned up, pressing a long, forceful kiss to the youngers lips as if to say 'fuck you fuck you fuck you!'</p><p>dream let go of georges jaw and slid his hands down to his waist. he pulled away, looking down at him with softer eyes. "ill be better, for you. okay?" he said gently, lightly stroking his cheek.</p><p>george nodded, resting their foreheads together. "okay." he whispered, pecking his lips carefully. "i love you so much, dream."</p><p>"i love you so much too, george."</p><p>"we had our differences, but no matter how many times you lashed out or i yelled, you always reminded me with those soft lips of yours that we were meant to be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when one of the chapters has actual long dialogue :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream sighed, his fingers curling around the glass. he tilted his head back as he downed some whiskey, the substance burning his throat. the glass made a soft clink as he set it down. </p><p>three days left of writing. thats all he had left. he could finish in three days, of course he could. he was dream, thats what he was known for. </p><p>"hey." </p><p>the voice made him jump, his fingers tightening around his whiskey glass as he spun around in his chair. "hey." he whispered, realizing it was just sapnap, again.</p><p>sapnap gave dream a weak smile, he looked tired, heavy bags under his eyes as he sat down besides dream. "so.. three days, hm?" he said after a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>"i dont want to talk about it." dream filled his glass to the brim, sipping from it shakily.</p><p>sapnap let out a quiet sigh, setting his hand on dreams knee. "you cant keep doing this, dream." he said gently. "its unhealthy."</p><p>"doing what exactly? this is what ive always done, this is.. i dont want to change." dream looked at sapnap, then at his glass. "i want my life to be normal again."</p><p>"dream." sapnap said carefully. "sitting in your office, bottling up and drinking away your feelings isnt gonna change that fact that george-" </p><p>"dont." dream cut him up sharply, shoving sapnaps hand off his knee. "dont say his name, you should fucking know better." he looked at him, no emotion in those green eyes.</p><p>it was silent again, dream had looked away. "youre right. im sorry." sapnap whispered after a moment. "im just worried about you, dream. theres three days and i dont.." he trailed off slowly.</p><p>dream looked at his glass, eyeing the liquid inside it. he downed the rest of it and picked up his pen. "i need to be alone." </p><p>sapnap stared at him for a moment, before nodding his head gently. "okay." he said softly, standing up. "okay, dream. ill leave you alone." he squeezed his shoulder gently as he always did, before leaving the silent office.</p><p>dream waited till he heard the soft click of the door shutting, before he began to cry softly. </p><p>--</p><p>georges eyes fluttered open, slowly tilting his head up to look at dream. he smiled carefully, lightky pressing a kiss to his jaw. "good morning." he whispered gently.</p><p>dream shifted a bit, humming. "morning." he muttered, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>george smiled and began to kiss soft at his neck. "do you have work today?" he asked gently, trailing kisses down to his bare chest.</p><p>dream sighed, nodding his head. "yeah, sorry sweetheart." he said softly, pulling george up so they cpule connect their lips. "ill be home tonight though, i promise." </p><p>george nodded gently, kissing dreams cheek before the both of them got up for breakfast.</p><p>it was quiet like usual, occasional kisses and small talk during breakfast. as george did the dishes, dream got ready for work. </p><p>dream soon walked over, pressing a kiss to georges lips. "ill be back soon sweetheart, have a good day." he took his lunch and keys off the counter.</p><p>george smiled gently. "i love you, dream." he said softly as he watched the younger walk to the door.</p><p>"love you too!" dream called out, before the door softly clicked shut.</p><p>georges smile slowly faded, eyes trailing back to the soapy water and the knife he was currently washing. </p><p>'i never knew what you were going through, george. but i wish i had figured it out sooner. i wish i knew so i couldve helped you, my love.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"mom.. im okay, really."</p><p>puffy let out a gentle sigh on the other line, fingers tapping against the kitchen counter anxiously. "are you sure, dream? this obviously has taken a serious toll on you. sapnap told me you.. you started drinking again?"</p><p>"mom." dream said quietly. "im fine, okay? i promise. i have zero reason to lie to you." </p><p>puffy was silent for a bit. "okay dream. ill see you in a few, be safe okay?" </p><p>dream let out a shaky exhale. "alright ma, see you in a bit." he hung up, finger clenching tight around his phone as a sob ripped through his lungs. </p><p>--</p><p>dreams fingers gently brushed over the smooth wood of the casket, the man besides him and puffy described what it was made of, plus the pricing. he sniffled quietly, fingers shaking as he walked away to step outside for some air.</p><p>it was two days away. he wouldn't have to suffer much longer, he could finally be relieved. </p><p>he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes. he slid a cigarette between his lips carefully and pulled out his matching, lighting one.</p><p>"i hate it when you smoke."</p><p>dream looked over from the drivers seat, hand hanging out the window with a cigarette between his fingers. he chuckled. "you just don't like the taste when i kiss you after."</p><p>george smiled, reaching over to rest his hand on the back of dreams neck. he stroked his hair softly and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "very true, but its bad for you, dreamie." he pouted.</p><p>dream chuckled at the nickname, george only used it when he teased him. "i know sweetheart, im sorry." he lifted the cigarette to his lips, taking a short drag before exhaling the cancerous smoke. </p><p>george twirled dreams soft hair around his fingers, eyes focused on ths road. "if you quit.. ill go to that one restaurant you love so much... once a month. my treat."</p><p>"oh yeah?" dream chuckled, taking another drag of his cigarette. "ill take you up on that, after i finish this." he tapped the ashes out the window.</p><p>george rolled his eyes fondly, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to dreams cheek. "whatever, dreamie." he giggled softly.</p><p>dream finished off his cigarette and tossed the end out of the car window. he rolled it up and set one hand on georges, using the other to steer. </p><p>"dream?"</p><p>his eyes focused again, trailing over to puffy who was standing in the doorway. "you alright? you've been out here for a bit."</p><p>"yeah.. sorry. just needed a smoke break." dream dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. </p><p>puffy gently patted his back, leading him back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEAVY TW - gore, graphic violence, major character death, derealization, dissociation, suicidal thoughts, mental illness, medications, break downs, drug and alcohol abuse mentions, body image issues, eating disorders</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george was pretty, everyone knew that. high cheek bones, blemish free skin, he was short, but it didnt matter. he was still so pretty.</p><p>everyone but him knew that. he had struggled with body issues his whole life. he was too scrawny, his lips were always chapped no matter how much chapstick he wore, and he always had dark eye bags. he couldnt even stand to look in a mirror.</p><p>his body issues took a toll on his mental health his entire life. he was on multiple medications to treat himself but that made him skinnier, made his body dysmorphia worse and worse. </p><p>georges life was shit. that was until dream came into it. the coffee shop, iced coffee and a warm tea, green and blue sweaters, quiet glances at each other across the table. the whole cliche cisgender straight white people movie thing. </p><p>dream was mentally ill. hes known this since he was young, with adhd and depression kicking his ass as a teenager, his life as an adult wasnt much better.</p><p>his medications made him tired, they made him weak. but they were addictive. his life took a dark turn when he was eighteen, drugs and alcohol had appeared into his life. </p><p>his life was shit. until george sat across from him at the coffee shop. just like in the movies. </p><p>but they didnt get the happily married, living in the suburban household with three kids, a dog, high paying jobs and a black SUV ending. of course they didnt.</p><p>but they had no idea it wouldn't end that way like they planned. the way they dreamt in the short amount of time they were together.</p><p>being pretty was an unlucky thing sometimes. even if you hid most of that pretty with baggy clothes. thats what george did, a baggy blue sweater with a black zip up over it, a beanie on top of his head and baggy sweatpants. it hid his image pretty well. </p><p>"hey pretty boy."</p><p>he felt his body tense, the cold winter air nipped at his skin as he continued walking down the side walk, his boots thudding softly against the icy pavement. </p><p>george was mentally ill. he was never treated for it growing up, since he had masked most of it with a smile and a upbeat attitude. medicine bottles piled along with dreams, they werent health people. the medicine didnt help. george often dissociating throughout the day and dream questioned if his life was even REAL at some points because he was constantly drugged up with prescriptions that doctors swore would help him, while he secretly abused other substances. it would help if he wasnt irresponsible.</p><p>youd see them out together often, gloves fingers intertwined as they walked and talked. they seemed happy, content. they were with their relationship. but their mental and physical health was awful.</p><p>"hey! my friends talkin to ya pretty boy." </p><p>george sniffled quietly, nose stuffy from the cold. "cant talk right now, sorry." he called back, thick accent clear in his shaky voice. </p><p>he heard footsteps approaching, beginning to pick up speed as they got closer. before he knew it he was sprinting down the side walk, drunken shouts following him in the cold night.</p><p>he shouldnt have left dreams, he couldve stayed one more night. or sapnap couldve picked him up. anything else but this was better.</p><p>the ground was still so icy, george lost his footing and he slipped. he yelped as he fell face first, scraping up his face, hands and knees. he shook his head as he was flipped over. "no no get off me! get off me!" he shouted.</p><p>"oh cmon pretty boy, just have a little fun with us, hm?" the tallest man said, hovering over georges smaller body. </p><p>george kicked his way backward, scrambling to his feet. "leave me alone!" </p><p>"oh we got a fighter." the shorter man said, he was still taller than george. he grinned at the brit and pulled out a pocket knife, flicking the blade open. "just have a couple of drinks, come on." </p><p>george shivered, shaking his head. he went to run, but the tallest man grabbed him, ignoring his kicking and screaming as he was dragged into an alley way.</p><p>"shut the fuck up!" the tall man shouted, punching george hard across the face and throwing him down. "god, you are just so fucking annoying." he kicked him in the ribs, hard.</p><p>george cried out, curling in on himself and whimpering. "please.." he sniffled. "please stop." he begged.</p><p>the shorter man walked over, crouching to georges side. he held the knife to his throat. "i could kill you." he mumbled, his breath reeked of whiskey and rum. </p><p>george looked up at him, tears in hid eyes as he spat at him. "fuck you." he mumbled.</p><p>the man glared, stuffing his knife into his pocket and picking george up by his hair. he kneed him hard in the stomach and shoved him agaisnt the wall. "you better keep that pretty mouth shut, boy. it'll get you into a lot of trouble." he kicked him again and yanked him forward a slamming him against the brick wall.</p><p>george sobbed out in pain, feeling bones break amd shatter, blood gushing from his mouth and nose and cuts on his now fragile body. his body was on fire. </p><p>the short man pulled him close, slowly pulling his knife from his pocket. geirge let out a shaky cry as the tip of the knife began to poke at his skin. "stop- stop stop!" he screamed when the knife was plundged into his skin.</p><p>once. twice. three times. he screamed in agony as the knife was pulled out, blood gushing from his wounds and staining his blue sweater. he fell to the floor, listening to the men run off once they realized what they had done.</p><p>george let out a shaky sob, slowly pulling himself out to the side walk. he cried out in agony, forcing himself to his feet. he pressed his hand to his wounds as he stumbled along, he was dying. and his body hurt.</p><p>he could feel each cut, it burnt, feeling bacteria and dirt getting into his blood stream. he could feel his broken wrist, bent at an awkward angle and bone sticking out awkwardly.</p><p>he collapsed to the pavement, vision blurring just as he reached dreams little home. he whimpered weakly, resting his head on the icy pavement. "dream.." he called out weakly. "dream.."</p><p>it went silent. georges limp, slowly bleeding out body laid on the cold sidewalk. a single tear ran down his pale cheek.</p><p>dreams front door opened, he stepped out with the trash in his hands. he froze when he saw georges body. "george? george?!" he shouted, dropping the bag in his arms and running over. "george?!" he fell to his knees and checked his pulse, rolling him over. no pulse. he had left his phone inside. "HELP!" he screamed, looking around as he held george to his chest, blood staining his clothes. "help me!" he shouted.</p><p>he could faintly hear talking, sirens and a hand on his back. but the only thing on his mind was george. </p><p>george was dead.<br/>the man glared, stuffing his knife into his pocket and picking george up by his hair. he kneed him hard in the stomach and shoved him agaisnt the wall. "you better keep that pretty mouth shut, boy. it'll get you into a lot of trouble." he kicked him again and yanked him forward a slamming him against the brick wall.</p><p>george sobbed out in pain, feeling bones break amd shatter, blood gushing from his mouth and nose and cuts on his now fragile body. his body was on fire. </p><p>the short man pulled him close, slowly pulling his knife from his pocket. geirge let out a shaky cry as the tip of the knife began to poke at his skin. "stop- stop stop!" he screamed when the knife was plundged into his skin.</p><p>once. twice. three times. he screamed in agony as the knife was pulled out, blood gushing from his wounds and staining his blue sweater. he fell to the floor, listening to the men run off once they realized what they had done.</p><p>george let out a shaky sob, slowly pulling himself out to the side walk. he cried out in agony, forcing himself to his feet. he pressed his hand to his wounds as he stumbled along, he was dying. and his body hurt.</p><p>he could feel each cut, it burnt, feeling bacteria and dirt getting into his blood stream. he could feel his broken wrist, bent at an awkward angle and bone sticking out awkwardly.</p><p>he collapsed to the pavement, vision blurring just as he reached dreams little home. he whimpered weakly, resting his head on the icy pavement. "dream.." he called out weakly. "dream.."</p><p>it went silent. georges limp, slowly bleeding out body laid on the cold sidewalk. a single tear ran down his pale cheek.</p><p>dreams front door opened, he stepped out with the trash in his hands. he froze when he saw georges body. "george? george?!" he shouted, dropping the bag in his arms and running over. "george?!" he fell to his knees and checked his pulse, rolling him over. no pulse. he had left his phone inside. "HELP!" he screamed, looking around as he held george to his chest, blood staining his clothes. "help me!" he shouted.</p><p>he could faintly hear talking, sirens and a hand on his back. but the only thing on his mind was george. </p><p>george was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"do you remember the first time we met?" dreams fingers shook as he held his paper. "you had an iced coffee, youre favorite. way too much caramel in my opinion but you loved it.." he smiled a bit. "i thought you were pretty. you are pretty. and i.. i messed up a lot with you, but you somehow stayed, you always stayed."</p><p>"you always made me feel so special, with your compliments. ive never loved someone more than i loved you." </p><p>"dream!" george laughed, arms curling around his neck as they danced in the living room together. he giggled, pulling him down in for a kiss.</p><p>"we had our differences, but no matter how many times you lashed out or i yelled, you always reminded me with those soft lips of yours that we were meant to be."</p><p>dreams fingers brushed george's soft skin, shaky, heavy breaths leaving their lips as they kissed softly. george hooked his leg around dreams hips and whispered soft nothings into his ear.</p><p>"i never knew what you were going through, george. but i wish i had figured it out sooner. i wish i knew so i couldve helped you, my love."</p><p>"george?" dream called out into the quiet house, flicking the lights on. "george? baby?" he walked back towards his room amd opened the door.</p><p>george looked up, tears in his eyes. "dream-" his voice broke before he burst into tears.</p><p>dream let out a soft sob, hiding his face in his arm for a moment. he sniffled shakily, slowly composing himself. "i love you, georgie." he said quietly, looking over at george's casket. he looked peaceful.</p><p>dream swore he could see a small smile on his lips. it made him smile too, despite the tears rolling down his freckled face. he looked down at his little and gently folded it in half, it was over.</p><p>--</p><p>sapnap appeared behind dream, who was sitting by the river with a flask in hand. "you're speech was amazing, dream."</p><p>dream glanced over, green eyes locking with brown ones. he looked back at the river, tilting his head back as he swallowed down the rest of the alcohol in his flask. "he would've called me cheesy." he said quietly.</p><p>sapnap sat down besides him, staring at the river. he sighed gently. "dont beat yourself up anymore over this, okay?"</p><p>dream nodded, glancing over at sapnap. "okay." he said quietly, looking back at the river. he tossed his flask towards it lazily.</p><p>sapnap smiled a bit, wrapping his arm around dream gently. dream tucked himself into sapnaps side. it felt like someone else was there too, cold arms wrapping around him and holding his hand.</p><p>a small butterfly flew over, landing on the hand that felt like it was being held. dream looked at it, then back at the river. "goodbye george." he whispered, just as the butterfly flew off again. </p><p>he could finally let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>